Wrestling: An Esme x Rosalie Story
by calhale
Summary: This is the story of Rosalie and Esme. When left to their own devices, how will the girls get along. This story contains Yuri and Yaoi. rated M for a reason. Takes place after the fourth book.


-1

Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any characters and plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yuri and mentions of yaoi. That would be homosexual relations between females and males. Have fun.

Just so you know This is a request piece and I love when I get request like this because they are so fun to write. This is a Rosalie/ Esme fic, with mentions of Emmett/ Jacob and Edward/Carlisle as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Esme sat at the dining room table arranging flowers. It was very peaceful in the house; which was a change. Alice and Bella were taking Nessie to visit Rene in Florida. The boys were going to a Seattle Seahawks home game and were getting a pre-game hunting trip in before the were surrounded by mobs of hot blooded fans. Even Jacob had gone along. Esme enjoyed the time to herself, but she missed the noise of her family. Usually Emmett and Jacob would be chasing Jasper around the house; Jasper yelling out dated insults, while Edward quietly decided his night was better spent with his wife and daughter and slipped out the living room window. And Alice would be climbing around the house looking for random objects. Esme smiled as she reminisced about the time Emmett and Jacob had "wrestled" in the kitchen and she had come home to find the china cabinet toppled over and everything smeared with strawberry syrup and whipped cream. "So much good china gone to waste." Esme whispered to herself.

Satisfied with her flower arrangement, Esme pushed it to the middle of the seldom used table and went to the sink to wash her pruning sheers. As Esme continued cleaning up, Rosalie walked into the room and sat down at the now clean kitchen table. Esme looked up from her cleaning and smiled. Despite Rosalie's some-what selfish attitude, Esme had always felt a special connection with the beautiful girl.

Even though Esme would never dare to explore her feelings for Rosalie, one because of her marriage to Carlisle and two because she treasure the companionship of the girl; but that did not mean that in a over seventy years of knowing the snowy princess she had not thought about it.

Rosalie's voice cut into thoughts, "Esme, do you love me?"

The question surprised her, "What? Of course I love you."

"So you would do anything for me?" Rosalie asked as she removed a daisy from Esme's bouquet.

"Well, yes, I suppose I would do anything for you, if you were really in need." Esme answered as came over to sit in the chair next to Rosalie. "Is something the matter dear?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Emmett is spending all of his time with Jacob now and even though I should feel jealous I don't really care. You could say my attention has suddenly turned to someone else." Rosalie replied, her eyes meeting Esme's in a look that sent shivers down Esme's spine.

"Do you not love him anymore?"

" You mean Emmett? Oh no, I do. I think I will love him forever. But the spark is gone. I just don't want to sleep with him anymore. There's no passion, no passion for him that is. " Rosalie explained as she twirled the daisy between her manicured finger tips.

Rosalie's answers puzzled Esme. "Hm, well what do you have passion for?"

A sly, mischievous smile slide its way across Rosalie's pale pink lips as she began plucking the petals slowly off the flower in her hand. " Well it's not a what. It's a who." Rosalie stated as one of the pure white petals fell slowly onto the cherry wood table.

"Oh, is there a boy at school you like?" Esme asked as she swept the fallen petals into her palm and carried them to the trash car.

"Esme, I want you to sleep with me." Rosalie stated, without any hesitation in her voice.

Despite her supernatural grace, Esme nearly fell after Rosalie's request and had to grab the granite countertop to keep herself on her feet. A large crack slit through the stone from her grip. "What!?"

Rosalie looked Esme in the eyes, "I want you to sleep with me."

"But… but why?" Esme questioned in disbelief.

"Well," Rosalie sighed, "I can't seem to get you out of my mind. It's quiet distracting. How am I supposed to think up a way to extract revenge on that mutt Jacob for stealing away Emmett if I can't think of anything except ways to get you into bed? Further more, how am I supposed to even care about the Jacob Emmett situation if the only thing I really care about is sitting in the kitchen arranging flowers?"

There was a long pause as Esme stood, shaking by the garbage can, just looking at the completely calm Rosalie.

"You know," Rosalie continued, "You really shouldn't have to think about this. I mean, you did say you loved me and would anything for me. Or was that a lie?"

"I would never lie about something like that, Rose. I do love you, but I… I mean Carlisle. I love him too. I'm married to him." Esme retorted.

Rosalie appeared to not even hear Esme's defense and continued to pluck the snowy petals from the daisy, mumbling, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not…" This continued as Rosalie continued to pluck. Esme cautiously walked over to Rosalie and crouched next to Rosalie's chair. Trying to comfort Rosalie, Esme placed her hand on the radiant vampire's knee right at the moment Rosalie plucked the last petal. "She loves me."

Their eyes locked in an instant and for a brief span of eternity neither of the pair dared move as the last petal fell from Rosalie's ghost white finger tips to the floor. Just as quickly as the pair had lock stares however, Rosalie grabbed Esme and had her pinned to the table, the vase of roses and daisies shattering across the floor in a flood of red and white.

Rosalie's lips captured Esme's in a fiery kiss and despite Esme's immediate shock, she soon fell into the kiss, wrapping her graceful arms around Rosalie's neck, deepening the already passionate kiss.

"Oh Rose." Esme murmured as Rosalie's lips kissed a serpentine trail down Esme's statuesque jaw line and neck. Rosalie responded to her name with a moan and ground her hips into Esme with renewed heat.

Esme let out a moan that was cut off by Rosalie's demanding lips. Rosalie's lips were perfect for Rosalie; hot and selfish, wanting more, demanding more with each kiss. Rosalie pulled the couple up from the table and started to walk backwards in hopes of slowly making their way up to a couch or a bed. Their lips never parted, their hands never ceased to wander the other's body and it threw off their sense of direction. Instead of making their way into the entry way toward the living room, Rosalie's back was slammed into the stainless steel refrigerator, leaving a massive dent.

Rosalie hissed from the impact and bit at Esme's quivering lips. Once again caught up in their kissing, Rosalie pushed Esme backwards up against the already cracked granite counter top, laying Esme carefully down on the cool stone so she could crawl slowly onto of her.

Rosalie looked at the porcelain goddess before her and frowned when she realized her prize was still clothed. Esme whimpered at the lost of contact when Rosalie moved to open the silverware drawer and pulled out a small sleek knife. Esme gasp as the steel blade was softly pressed to her skin. Enjoying Esme's reactions, the same mischievous grin struck Rosalie's features and within a few superhuman movements, Esme's clothing had been turned to shreds and ripped from Esme's pale form to fall to the floor. They strips of silk and cotton were soon joined by Rosalie's, although hers were much more intact.

Now that they were less hindered by clothing, Rosalie and Esme picked up where they left off, the knife used for shredding clothing thrown into the wall. And although they were both thoroughly enjoying kissing and touching, they both wanted and needed more.

Feeling the need to push the events of their love making further, Esme used her superhuman speed to flip the pair over, so she could straddle Rosalie's fair hips.

"Oh, Esme. I didn't know you were so… eager." Rosalie teased.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this." Esme said before attacking Rosalie's collar bone with kisses and innocent bites. Rosalie gasp in pleasure as Esme made her way south, making sure to kiss every inch of skin she came across her canines growing with need as Rosalie's cool skin graced her lips.

Rosalie moaned in desperation, her flawless body writhing under Esme's touch. Esme's fingers reached their final destination before her lips, parting the delicate folds of luscious skin that hid the wet center of Rosalie.

As Esme's fingers plundered the treasures of Rosalie, her elongated canines cut into Rosalie's hip where Esme's lips were currently vacationing. A thin beaded line of venom filled blood seeped to the surface, catching Esme's attention. In a flash Esme's lips captured the wound and began to suck with heated need as her long elegant finger delved further into the almost blushing Rose beneath her.

Esme had never had a power and she most likely never would have but while she was drinking Rosalie's sweet and sugary blood the feelings and pleasures that filled the screaming girl below her took control of her body. Esme's finger's drove harder and faster, three at a time, stretching the forever tight vampire.

Rosalie screamed Esme's name into the empty house, it echoed off the windows and made the glasses they never used in the cabinets shake, some falling to the ground and shattering. Rosalie wound her finger's into Esme's caramel colored hair, pushing and pulling, keeping the older vampire's lips locked onto the rapidly healing wound. The ecstasy of having one's blood drank even it is for a moment is like having a million orgasms firing in you're head and washing over you're body.

Esme could feel the small wound on Rosalie's hip closing and an intense longing filled her for more of the candy sweet liquid that flowed in Rosalie's veins. Moving her mouth lower, Esme scraped one of her cat like canines against Rosalie's perfect pink clit, causing a renewed flow of blood to flow over Esme's lips while her fingers strove to send Rosalie over the proverbial edge.

Rosalie arched her back in the extreme pleasure of Esme sucking on her as well and Esme's exploring fingers. She gripped the granite table top, ripping off chunks as she felt her inner most muscles contract around Esme's hand with a long forgotten heat.

Rosalie's blood made Esme feel everything her lovely partner experienced and as Rosalie tighten around her, she could feel herself pulsing with euphoric bliss.

The orgasm the shot through the pair was unlike any other. A heavy dripping flow of warm cum gently flowed from both of them. Wanting to taste this part of Rosalie as well, Esme's mouth lapped at the new liquid that bathed the blonde's milky thighs. However, Rosalie whimpers in jealously. Knowing what the girl wanted , Esme positioned herself on top of Rosalie, her wet and cum drenched thighs straddling Rosalie's face.

Together they drank from each other. Savoring the satisfied flavor of each other's orgasms. When both could drink no longer, they climbed off of each other and hand in hand walked up into Esme and Carlisle's room to lay together in the after glow of what had just happened.

______________________________________________________________________________

Later that day:

Rosalie and Esme lay in Esme and Carlisle's king sized bed. They were quiet and Esme was quite content playing with Rosalie's golden locks. They heard the cars pull up the drive way and the garage door opening. Still they lay in bed, wrapped in clean white sheets. They front door slammed and foot steps were heard around the house. Esme just kissed the top of Rosalie's head as it rested on her chest.

Suddenly a yell cam from down stairs. "OH MY GOD! Esme and Rose wrestled in the kitchen!" Emmett's voice boomed. Rosalie looked up into Esme's eyes and smiled. Esme's eyes were still mostly gold by red ringed the edges to create a warm fiery effect. "I love you, Rose." Esme whispered, pulling Rosaline tighter against her nude form.

"I know. I loved you too." Rosalie replied before snuggling comfortably into Esme's soft and ample chest.

______________________________________________________________________________

Mean while in the kitchen:

Carlisle and Edward stood among the wreckage that was once a barely used kitchen. "Wow, they really did a number on this place, didn't they?" Edward comment.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied as he carefully walked over to the fridge to inspect the damage. "We used to create quite a mess of our house before I made Esme."

Edward shook his head, remembering the day before Esme, when it was just Carlisle and himself. They had ruined a few homes, just in accidental damages during sex. But that had ended after Esme. Secretly he had always felt betrayed by Carlisle for taking Esme as his bride, but Edward had remained a "virgin" when it came to women and that's all that mattered now that he had Bella.

Edward was about to ask Carlisle if he ever missed the days before Esme, but was cut off when the dynamic duo of Emmett and Jacob showed up again. After Emmett had seen the wreckage, he had quickly ran off to find Jacob. "See I told you. Esme and Rosa totally wrestled in the kitchen."

"Dr. Cullen, how come you're not screaming at Esme and Rose for destroying the kitchen? We got practically ass raped for wrestling in here last time." Jacob asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Emmett voiced in.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and looked at Edward for a moment before explaining, "Because boys, you two obviously were not just wrestling. Jacob, you can't cover Emmett in strawberry syrup and whip cream and expect me to believe that you guys just wrestled."

"Hey, I had whipped cream and strawberry syrup all over me too. It was all over my face remember?" Jacob retorted.

Emmett laughed to himself "Yeah, from sucking me off." he mumbled under his breath.

Edward rolled his eyes and left the decimated room. "God, this family will never be normal."

Suddenly Carlisle's arms were wrapped around Edward's waist. "We're vampires. I think that excludes us from the normal category." Carlisle chuckled softly into Edward's ear.

"You got me there…. Master." Edward shrugged before leaning his head back allowing his lips to be captured by his maker.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah, this was one of the most awesome requests I have ever gotten. It was for a Rosa/ Esme bit and I just had to do it. For all those reading Make A Wish: a Timmy x Chip story the third chapter is done I just haven't posted it yet but it should be up really soon. I promise.

Anyway, I love reviews and requests. They make me super happy. I'm even willing to write stories outside of Twilight. I really, really, really love non conventional pairings, so if you have a pairing that doesn't get enough attention I am open for the job.

XOXO

CALLY


End file.
